


When The Daylight Comes, I’ll Have To Go

by Rubychan98



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubychan98/pseuds/Rubychan98
Summary: Time is fleeting for the holders of Power and Wisdom. The clock ticks down to their last sweet moments spent together and time won't slow down, even for them. Ganondorf POV, heavily implied ZelGan. Rated T for mentions of implied sex.





	When The Daylight Comes, I’ll Have To Go

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposting this from tumblr and fanfiction. Edited and posted in 2015, originally written in 2013. I figured that now is a good time as any to post this here. Out of all the fanfics I've written and actually posted online, this one is the only one that I actually like and that I can say I'm proud of. This was my one contribution to the Legend of Zelda fandom as well as to the Zelgan pairing and hopefully some day, I'll be able to contribute more.

When The Daylight Comes, I’ll Have To Go

Ganondorf lay in bed, wide awake and restless. He knew he should have been sleeping, but he couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that he’d have to leave in the morning. That he’d have to leave the beautiful woman sleeping beside him. Princess Zelda of Hyrule, his life-long enemy and his only one love.

He knew this day would come. They had both known it would. Only it just seemed to have come so quick! The days had flown by with such a quickening pace and now it finally came down to this last night. Tonight would be the last night they would spend together. After tonight, there would no more nights spent together sharing the same bed.

That was the reason why he held her so close to him, in his arms at that very moment.

Ganondorf stared down at the sleeping Zelda in his arms. She shifted around a bit, before snuggling her head in the crook of his neck. He beamed down at her with a smug look. She was his and his alone, no one else could have her. Of course, that was only because he wouldn’t let anyone else have her.

He had claimed her as his in such a way, that one would think it to be quite scandalous. The beautiful Princess letting the foul Gerudo King take her maidenhead? Many would be appalled to hear such a thing, but alas it was true. Fortunately, no one knew of the Princess and the Gerudo’s secret relationship. Why, the thought wouldn’t even occur to their petty little minds!

The smug look on his face was replaced with a rueful smile. She looked absolutely beautiful in her sleep. Her features were calm and peaceful and that alone was enough to put him at peace as well. He could almost even call her cute, but he’d dare not say it out loud nor would he ever admit that to anyone.

He looked over to the window, not releasing his embrace for a second, as he saw faint light beginning to slowly light up the dark night sky. Dawn was not that far away now and the morning daylight was approaching fast. The night had passed that quickly!? He sent a silent prayer to Din and the goddesses to slow down the approaching daylight, as if it could possibly help in the slightest. The daylight was slowly approaching as ever, but even so, it was enough to keep shortening the amount of time Ganondorf had left.

He only had maybe about an hour or two before he’d have to leave. Before he’d have to leave this comfortable warm bed and leave the lovely woman, who wouldn’t know he was gone until she woke up hours later. He grimaced at the thought, it pained him quite so just thinking about it.

Never had he wanted the darkness of the night to stay, especially this badly before. He personally hated the darkness after being trapped in its grasp for so long. At one point in his life, he actually feared it. However now, given the circumstances, it was all he wanted. Just so he would be able to spend more time with her.

Now there wasn’t much time left. It would be early morning, in just a couple of minutes. He sighed half-heartedly and peered at the woman in his arms once again. Oddly enough, there was a pain that hurt more than being shot at with the Light Arrows and then being finished off with the killing blow of the Master Sword. He felt the pain in his chest. It wasn’t like any other though, no this was a different pain. It wasn’t a physical pain, which he would’ve been more accustomed to, it was an internal pain. An emotional one at that too; this pain felt absolutely heart-wrenching. No matter how much it hurt though, it wouldn’t make a difference; it wouldn’t change the fact that he had to leave.

With a heavy heart, he slowly removed his arms from around Zelda’s waist. He quietly got up from the bed, carefully as to not wake the princess. He changed into his regular armor and clothes as quickly and as quietly as he could, mindful of the sleeping princess.

He strode over to the door and laid a hand over the doorknob, contemplating whether he should leave through the door or the bedroom window. He took a glance at Zelda. She was still sleeping soundly. He went over to her and peered down on her sleeping face. He smiled, Still beautiful as always, he thought.

He decided to use the door rather than leap out the window and risk possibly breaking his neck. No one would be up and around at this early hour, especially on this floor of the castle. He paused to take one final glance at the sleeping princess, before closing the door behind him on his way out.

Several hours later, Princess Zelda stirred and rolled to the other side of the bed that he had previously occupied, waking only to find that the space was empty and that her bed partner was absent.


End file.
